


Life of a loveless soul

by the_psychotic_writer



Category: Creepy Pasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_psychotic_writer/pseuds/the_psychotic_writer
Summary: Sylo a powerful young girl who is destined to defeat the great and powerful KING of all Demon's "Zalgo" who is also a great enemy of all who is called "creepy pasta's" and it's sylo's destiny to destroy him once and for all.





	1. The beginning.

*third person*

 

A shadow passed over the sleeping form of a small preteen girl, the shadow belonged to a very old but wise wizard.  
The wizard looked down at the small child, it grieved him deeply for what he was about to do, for it was close to the time where he would leave this world and move on to the afterlife then and only then will he finally be at peace.  
But before he could leave this world he had to choose who the next worrier would be and give to them his great power, for at that very moment a powerful yet dangerous monster was hunting him down that monster is called "Zalgo" the KING of Demon's himself wanted to get his claws on the wizards power and use it to control all humans, then make them his slaves.  
The wizard could not let this happen So he did what he had to do, he began chanting the spell of transferring power as a green light came from his hands and moved off down to the small girl, she groans and rolls over as his power seeps into her very soul.  
As he poured his power and energy into her he hopes that the KING of the dark forest himself "Slendermen" would find her in time to train her before her fight with Zalgo.  
Just as he had finished transferring his powers to her Zalgo found him, he crashed in through the window waking up the girl in the process, she screams in fear at the sight of an old man and a hideous monster in her room.  
The wizard could hear her family run to her room to find out what had happened.  
Zalgo smirked as he forms a deadly ball of a poisonous gas in his hand.  
"So this is the pathetic human that you have chosen to destroy me?  
Ha, It's just a puny little bug, it will never be able to destroy me."  
He laughs evilly as her family runs into her room.  
"Now watch as your pathetic little human and it's family die."  
Zalgo snaps his fingers and everything catches on fire, then he spreads the poisonous has over the room till it covered everything.

"Try and save them now old man"


	2. well crap

The girls family fall to the floor slowly dieing the girl cry's out for her family, the only reason she was alive was that of the wizards powers that were now coursing through her veins.  
Zalgo turned to the girl and growled. "How are you not dead yet!?!"  
He reaches out to grab the girl, she screams and turns away a blue field appears around her throwing Zalgo back against the wall.  
Then a black hole opens beneath him swallowing him whole, the black hole closes the girl was huddled in the far corner of her room shaking like a leaf.  
The wizard slowly walks over to the poor girl, he kneels down and holds his hand out to her.  
"It's all right I'm not going to hurt you." Once the old man got the girl to calm down, and the fire was put out the old wizard lead the girl out of the house and lead her to a small orphanage at the edge of town where he stopped at the beginning of the stone walk that leads to the front door. "W-Why are we stopping here?" The girl asks sounding very scared. "Your family is gone and so I must leave you here, I'm sorry." And without warning her he touched her forehead erasing her memory of her whole life, then he layed her down on the steps of the orphanage. He knocked gently on the door and quickly walked down the path, once he stops at the end of the path he looks back at the young girl. "You will do great things." He whispers before dissolving and turning into dust, a wind picks up blowing the dust off the old man away into the night. The door to the orphanage opened revealing a middle-aged woman she looked down, upon seeing the poor teen laying on the steps, she lifted the body of the girl and carried her into the orphanage and there she would stay until she was adopted or became of age to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know, this sucks and it's badly written, but its an old story of mine so I put it one here to see if anyone would want me to continue it and re-write it.


End file.
